How it Continues
by VanillaMostly
Summary: Juli and Bryce's magical ending with ponies and rainbows.  JUST KIDDING. /oneshot/


**I really thought my obsession with this book was over once I left middle school. Apparently not! I can't believe they're making a movie for that WONDERFUL book. Full of magical loveliness. And the movie trailer looked great! OMG. I can't stop gushing. I'm so hyped it's not even funny.**

**Here's my hypothetical ending for Flipped, because no offense but the book's ending was really loose:**

**15 years later...**

**Bryce and Juli get married. And lived happily ever after.**

**YAY :D**

**Just kidding! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flipped. **

**P.S. The story is like a time jump thing. They're a different age in each little segment.**

* * *

**He Said It**

"Juli?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you... want to go to the dance with me?"

"What? Our 9th Grade Grad Dance?"

"... unless there's some other dance you heard of."

"I - I don't know. I mean - "

"It's ok, just think about it."

Wolf whistle. "Oooh look who it is! Brycie and Baker! Trying to kiss her again, are you, Loski? But better spray your mouth this time!""

"Those idiots. Let's go somewhere else."

"Bryce. It - It's just that... do you realize? If we go... you know, together, this will get worse. You're stuck with me forever."

He smiled. "I'm ok with that."

:

:

**She Said It**

"Hi."

"Hey."

"So... when are you leaving?"

"Like, four-thirty-ish. Dad wants to beat the morning traffic."

"Oh, yeah. Smart."

"Help me with this suitcase, will you? It won't close for some reason - "

"Juli, don't go."

"... what?"

"Don't go to that stupid college. It's too far away, too troublesome - think of your parents. Matt and Mike already moved out, now you, how are they going to feel."

"Wow, Bryce. Thank you for thinking of them... but um, I am going. Remember? I made my decision and I'm not going to change it."

"But - "

"I asked you how you felt about this. And you said it's fine."

"Well - it's not fine!"

"Bryce... you're so cute."

"What?"

"I didn't know you were going to miss me this much."

"Who said I was?"

"It'll be ok, I promise. We'll be ok. Who cares about distance. And it's not like we're never going to meet again."

"I know that."

"I mean... Nothing's going to change. You love me, I love you, that's all that matters."

"... say that again."

"Say what?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"EAAAAAH! Get away from me!"

:

:

**The Question**

"Oh my God... BRYCE? Is that you?"

"Ugh... I think I have a concussion."

"Sorry! I thought you were a stalker or a rapist or something... and they keep warning me about self-defense in a city and all. Only I haven't practiced actually spraying this thing so I just panicked and - "

"Whacked me on the head with it."

"Well, why WERE you sneaking around like that, in the dark? You scared the heck out of me! Wait, why aren't you at the train station? Didn't you say your train leaves at 10?"

"I... forgot to ask you something."

"Um... ok. Go ahead."

"Will you marry me?"

"..."

"I know it's sudden. Actually - I wanted to ask you in the restaurant but then I chickened out and - Forget it. I know what you're going to say. We're too young, blah blah, our parents will never agree..."

"Ok."

"What?"

"I said ok! And it's probably my adrenaline talking so you better put the ring on me before I change my mind!"

"You said yes? So - we're getting married?"

"You do know that this is the lamest proposal EVER, you idiot."

"Oh... sorry."

"Hmm, at least you have good taste in picking rings. I forgive you."

"Hey, um, once you're done admiring that, can we, like, run really fast?"

"Why?"

"I think that beefy security guy wants to kill us."

"Oh that's right! There was that huge 'No Trespassing' sign. I keep forgetting I have to be quiet or I'll get caught taking this shortcut - "

"JUST RUN!"

:

:

**Back to the Beginning**

"I saw you. Planting, you know, the tree."

"Yeah, I know. I saw you watching."

"... Thank you. It really does mean a lot to me."

"No, I should be - Ok, look. I'm sorry. That's what I've been trying to say. Sorry for the eggs, your uncle, the... "

"The kiss?"

"Yeah. Especially that. I was an idiot, you know?"

"I know." She smiled. "Let's start over?"

"'Kay."

"Hi, I'm Juli."

"... I'm Bryce."

"Nice to meet you."

And they shook hands.


End file.
